The basic idea of three-person chess has been exploited in several forms in the prior art, the fundamentals revolving about some form of triangular playing field bearing squares or other markings over which game pieces are moved according to prescribed rules. In some prior art games, the usual checkerboard pattern is modified. In others, the conventional chess set is either added to or subtracted from by the addition of pieces of new names, for example. In cases where the set is reduced, it is normally at least one of the pawns that has been deleted. Usually, the basic rules are modified for the purpose of accommodating the different numbers of pieces or to change the approach to the game. Representative of such patented prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,242; 3,744,797 and 3,533,627.
The present invention provides significant advances and improvements over such prior art, particularly in the symmetrical form of playing field and its subdivisions, the use of conventional chess sets, the use, at least in part, of basic rules of chess and the introduction into the game of the element of chance, specifically by the use of one die to dictate certain moves of the chess men. Features and advantages other than are complementary to the foregoing will become apparent from the following disclosure of a preferred form of the invention.